counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
HE Grenade
The High Explosive '('HE)' grenade' is a type of grenade available in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Players can hold only one HE grenade at a time, excluding in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes, where they may hold three at once. Overview When held, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. Advantages *High damage *Wide damage area (useful to damage enemies that move in groups or to clear rooms) Disadvantages *Creates attention *Easily avoidable (unless the intended target(s) are clustered together in tight spaces) *Pending on distance of targets from the grenade, it may not even do that much damage in some cases Tactics *HE grenades typically do about 1-92 points of damage to unarmored opponents at the point of explosion and 1-50 points of damage to armored opponents. Great for softening enemies, finishing off wounded or scaring ambushers. A much frowned-upon tactic called "grenade spamming" is to stand in a buy zone and throw grenades at any place the enemy may come from, then buy a new grenade and throw it again. The result is a rain of grenades that doesn't stop until the player runs out of money to buy the grenades, or the buy time ends. When friendly-fire is off, the grenade can still injure or kill you if mis-thrown, but it won't injure your teammates. *A great way to effectively use a HE grenade is to keep it until after a few people have been killed. By this time, enemies will be settling into camping spots and will have taken some damage. Toss a grenade at a known camping spot, and you'll usually either kill or flush out and damage a target. *HE grenades are also useful if an enemy uses a smoke grenade at the start of the round. Since most enemies go through the smoke, toss a HE grenade so that you'll damage some enemies, making it easier for your teammates to pick them off as they come through. *This weapon can be devastating if thrown at a large group at the start of a map, preferably if the group is in a tight area. If you get lucky, you can take down up to four people with one grenade. *If you are out in the open and you are seen, use an HE grenade to distract the enemies and run. *Another effective tactic is shooting a direction and when the target is running to the opposite direction is to throw a HE grenade at least 3 feet away from him so there is a big chance that he will not notice it and walk over it dealing 70-92 when armored and 100-150 when unarmored. *Take advantage of physics when using grenades! Throw them at walls if you want to keep your cover anyhow. Be sure to practice in aiming at specified angles otherwise the grenade may not hit its target or even harm your team members or yourself! *If you know your enemy is weakened (i.e. if you hit him with Scout) but he has you pinned down, use HE grenade to flush him out. *Grenades can instantly kill hostages, be careful using them around them! *It would be better if you throw a grenade after dealing some damage at your enemy, so that the grenade has a better chance to kill them instantly. Counter-tactics *If you witness enemies wielding the grenade, eliminate them (they are defenseless before they throw them). *If the grenade is thrown your way, run or hide. When running, switch to your knife, or a lighter weapon, such as the Schmidt Scout or some of the submachine guns since it allows you to move much quicker. Jumping can also reduce the damage from the grenade. *If the grenade is thrown your way, always expect a player following it. This can be helpful when camping. Changing camping spots (i.e. from box to door) can help also, as the player may be suspecting someone to be camping in the wrong spot. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Combat Skills Weapon Specialist ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Kill Special Trivia *The Counter-Strike: Source grenade is a M26/M61 grenade, which is a fragmentation grenade, rather than an HE grenade. Frag grenades use the shrapnel from the explosion to do damage, whereas HE grenades use the explosion themselves to do damage. *The Pipe Bomb in Left 4 Dead is based off of this weapon. It uses the same explosion and bounce sound files. *In Counter-Strike: Source, the HE grenade flies much farther than the original grenade, which makes it much easier to use. It also does more damage, but its explosion cannot go through walls. *The HE Grenade Expert achievement uses the purchase icon which is the original Counter-Strike HE grenade, while the other achievements use a M26/M61 frag grenade for their icon. *Grenade in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes deals higher damage than in multiplayer counterpart, and will usually kill player if player throw incorrectly. Even with full Armor. *The Grenade in Deleted Scenes cannot penetrate trough the surface. See also *HE grenade image gallery. External links *HE grenade at Wikipedia. Category:Grenades Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Images of weapons Category:Weapon images Category:Image galleries